Frindship, love, music
by bottleau
Summary: Well this is interesting. A new music club that i am a part of even though i dont know much about music. Well technology can be very useful in making music.


Friendship, love, music.

*Nicholas pov*

It's 9:30 and the ceremony welcoming the new students to the school is about to begin.

Why would I be excited about this. I went through this same thing a year ago and I'll have to be here to welcome the new students each year while I'm here.

To be honest I'm a little concerned, though you couldn't tell that from my face.

Why am I concerned? It's about my brother. You see he is late to the ceremony and I wanted him to be on time for once.

Thirty seconds after the ceremony started my brother came and sat next to me.

"You're late." I told him.

"By thirty seconds." he replied.

You know I haven't even introduced my self yet. How rude of me.

My name is Nicholas and I have a tendency to reply to my own thoughts but you probably figured that out already. Don't know why I'm still replying to myself.

It's not like anyone will know what's going on in my head.

My younger brother here is named Daniel and as you can probably tell he tends to be late to things he goes to. I wonder what his excuse will be this time. He'll probably say he got lost or something.

"So what happened this time?" I said.

"You won't believe me if I told you." He retorted.

"Try me."

"Ok so I ran into this girl-"

"I already don't believe you."

"But it's true."

"Just shut it and pay attention to the headmaster."

"Fine."

So after the ceremony was over I showed Daniel to his locker and he put his stuff in

As I went to mine to grab a sweet something out of the box on the floor of my locker.

What was that something? That is a secret to everyone except my brother.

"Come on nick. You have to kick the habit sometime."

"You know my answer to that."

"Yea I know."

"Come on class starts soon and you'd better not be late again."

So we both went to our individual classes. I had a technology lesson and my brother had a music lesson. I have no idea when he became interested in music. I on the other hand have always been interested in building interesting contraptions.

*After school*

"Ok little brother here's your house key."

"Where is the house."

"Number twenty five vocal lane. I'll see you there."

"You're not coming straight home?"

"I'm going for a run."

"Where?"

"It's not important."

"Fine. See you soon."

So he went home and I went to my last lesson of the day. Why did I lie to my brother just now? Because he doesn't need to know what this lesson is about.

So I jogged to Sakura park which was named that because of the large number of Sakura trees that were planted there and met my sword instructor. Yes you got that right I am learning how to wield a sword after school.

So after my lesson I jogged home. When I got there Daniel was waiting for me. Then I realized that I was still holding my sheathed katana. So I entered as quietly as possible to try to get to my room without him noticing me. I quickly learned that this was impossible.

"So nick. What have you got there?"

"n-nothing."

"So you don't mind if I had a look."

"Of course I mind!"

"But you said it was nothing so it doesn't matter if I had a look. Does it?"

"Damn your logic."

"So what is it?"

"Wait is that a cute girl I see over there!"

"Where?"

*CRASH*

That was far to close for comfort. So I hid my blade and then went down to grab some dinner. Turns out that keeping leftovers is a very good idea for when you forget to restock the fridge. After dinner we bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

*daniel pov*

*earlier that day*

Ok so I am almost at the assembly hall and it seems like I won't be late.

Unfortunately I was not expecting to crash into someone else.

*CRASH*

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Watch where you're going idiot!"the other person yelled back.

"Sorry."

Then I actually got a good look at the person I crashed into and I thought she was beautiful.

Her teal hair was tied into two ponytails and her face was wonderful.

"Here let me help you with that"

So I helped her pick up her things.

It was at this point that I realized I was late for the welcoming ceremony.

"Great. My brother is going to kill me"

And so I ran off to try and make it to the ceremony before I was really late.

I got in and sat next to my brother and realized I forgot to ask her name.

I really am an idiot.

So after that we went off to our own classes. I'm really into music so I practice hard so I can get better and better.

*after school*

So my brother gave me a house key and the address so I can get home on my own and then wait for him there.

An hour later he tried to sneak in but I caught him and I know he was trying to hide something but he won't admit it.

I guess I can find out tonight.

We had dinner and went to bed but once he was asleep I snuck into his room to find out what he was hiding.

"Ok let's see here. Books, DVDs, games, sword, cables, boo-wait since when did he have a sword?"

Ok time to leave before he notices me.

So I went back to my room to sleep but it was hard especially now that I knew he had a way to kill or seriously injure me.


End file.
